1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a program and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with speed-up in the Internet, network applications utilizing the Internet have been in widespread use. Since the Internet is the best effort type, such network applications perform congestion control based on a user datagram protocol (UDP) or a transmission control protocol (TCP).
Further, a network application such as a video streaming performs rate control at network traffic in order to maintain real-time performance. The rate control utilizes TCP friendly rate control (TFRC) to calculate a possible transmission rate from a packet loss rate and round trip time (RTT), for example.
The rate control at such network traffic has been described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-537682, No. 2005-198111 and the like.